FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method for producing a boron nitride composite. More particularly, it relates to a method for producing boron nitride (BN) containing a metal element as simple substance or its compound, which is useful for e.g. preparation of a sintered body of boron nitride.